Chapel Of Love
by CandySox
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are in love, what's new?


_**Candysox**_

_This is _JUST _a one shot , but I have info on my other stories here..._

**What Happens In Vegas:** I might get rid of this story, unless someone has ideas they could PM me? Writers block sucks! I have the end, but I don't have the middle.

**Pools Of Blood:**I'm going to make this a whole bunch of tragic one shots, Just tell me what pairings, I **MIGHT** even do a (_Shudders_) NxC if the demand is high enough.

**Love, Lies, And Loonies:**I just posted another chapter last night, what more do you want from me? lol.

(New) **Not so bad...:** This is the Eva story I promised, I'm half-way done with it...

The song doesn't really fit, but whatever.

5560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605560556055605565560556055605560

_**Love... Beauty that has perfect clarity. Unconditional love is more valuable than even the clearest diamond.**_

_**Woah! Spring is here and the sky is so very blue.**_

_**Wo-o-o-oah, birds all sing as if they knew,**_

_**today's the day we'll say, "I do,"**_

_**and we'll never be lonely anymore.**_

Courtney smiled in the mirror once more, Bridgette standing just behind her. "You look great, Court." She gave her a thumbs up and smiled her friendly smile. Courtney turned and grabbed hold of her.

"Thank you, Bridgette, you're the best." Happy tears fell from the bride's face as she hugged her friend. "Everything is so perfect, the sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"And Duncan is waiting for you at the altar." The surfer finished her friend's sentence. Another tear teased at the freckled girl's eye.

_**Because we're goin' to the chapel**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**goin' to the chapel**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**gee, I really love you**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**goin' to the chapel of love.**_

"Dude, you're not nervous?" Geoff questioned as Duncan fidgeted with the buttons on his tux. He turned and ran a hand through his newly de-greened hair and smirked.

"Nervous? Me? Yea right!" Though his features told a different story. The party boy gave Duncan a knowing glance. He broke. "Okay fine! I'm nervous. What is I screw up the vows, or worse..." He searched for a reason.

"Bro, she's totally in love with you. Even if you mess up the vows, it won't be so bad." Geoff assured him, though not all of it was true.

_**Bells will ring and the sun is gonna shine.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be his, he's gonna be mine.**_

_**We're gonna love until the end of time,**_

_**and we'll never be lonely anymore.**_

"Well, one thing's for sure, after this she will most definitely be mine. No more idiots runnin' around with my Princess but me!" His grin grew, and Geoff laughed.

"That's right, man. She's all yours!"

"Think about it, Bridgette. Soon I'll be all his and he'll be all mine. Together forever." She sighed and her friend fastened the final pearl button on her dress. Her reply was a simple 'Yep'. So the CIT continued. "Now I might even be able to get his romantic side out a bit." She giggles mischievously and smirked with loving fantasies flitting behind her closed eyelids.

_**Because we're goin' to the chapel**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**goin' to the chapel**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**gee, I really love you**_

_**and we're gonna get married,**_

_**goin' to the chapel of love.**_

_**One more time around, oh.**_

"Okay, Courtney, now go, I'll be right there watching." The blond girl gave her friend one more quick hug and slid out the door. Courtney looked at herself in the mirror and said:

"Courtney, you're a CIT, you can do this!" She went over her vows one more time, and finally heard the music start.

Duncan waited at the altar and looked down the aisle. Courtney was the only thing her saw. Her face hidden behind a white veil, hair molded into elegant curls, and her beautiful (Not a skinny as it was during TDI) body coated in clean white silk.

_**Goin' to the chapel and we're, oh, gonna get married,**_

_**goin', goin' to the chapel, baby; we're gonna get married, married,**_

_**oh, gee, I really love you, c'mon baby,**_

_**we're gonna get married, married,**_

_**goin' to the chapel of love.**_

_**Oooh, a one more time,**_

_**we're goin' to the chapel of love.**_

_**C'mon, c'mon and let me hear it,**_

_**goin' to the chapel of love, love, love.**_

"You may kiss the bride!" Duncan grabbed Courtney around the waist and pulled her close.  
"Now you're mine." He smirked and connected their lips with rough force. She smirked into the kiss, and they both thought:_Forever.  
_


End file.
